


When the Impostor Saves Lives

by shnuffeluv



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blood and Violence, Human/Monster Romance, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: A quick look into why an Impostor might turn on their own kind, OR: a non-binary impostor asks a non-binary crewmate on a date.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	When the Impostor Saves Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



"Holy shit," the crewmate said, staring down the hallway. That was all they could truly think to say. _Holy shit._

They had come down the hallway to check on Blue with the lights, only to find an Imposter standing over Blue's body. The Imposter was frozen, standing over the body, and Green couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't been killed yet. Slowly, Red, no, the Impostor, turned around and looked at Green. They had huge, bulging muscles, and a mouth full of sharp teeth, and either Green was hallucinating, or there were tentacles coming out of their oxygen tank. They were frozen in place, and Green knew that if they didn't move now, they were dead, but there was nothing that Green could do to get their body to move.

Red walked over to them, agonizingly slow. Then, in a voice that sounded all too human, they asked, "Do you like it?"

"Do I...what?" Green asked.

"Do you like it? I made the painting for you," the Impostor said.

Green, still in shock over what they had just seen, let the tentacles wrap around their wrist as the Impostor dragged them over to the wall. There was an artfully done drawing, in blood splatter, of the Impostor and one of the crewmates kissing, complete with a little heart over their heads. "It's very...creative," Green said. "What happened to Blue?"

"He was going to kill you," the Impostor said darkly. "He was one of mine, and he was coming after you. He was claiming to fix the lights when he broke them. But I didn't want him hurting you."

"Oh...thank you," Green said, the shock of one thing wearing off but the shock of another just continuing to come to them in waves. "Wait, he expected me to check on him when he didn't fix the lights?"

"You were the commander, of course he expected that," the Impostor said.

The blood drying on the wall and the dim flicker of emergency lighting from the space suits were the only actions in the room for a moment. Then, Green turned on the lights. "Well, thank you, I suppose," Green said. "For saving my life. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Coffee? In the mess? Just the two of us?" the Impostor asked. "I know you humans adore going out for coffee when it comes to dates and such."

"...Sure, let's go out for coffee," Green agreed slowly.

"Yes!" the Impostor exclaimed, using its tentacles to hug Green so tight they almost couldn't breathe.

As the Impostor dragged Green away from the crime scene, chattering away about their date, Green was debating how to explain away a dead Impostor to the crew, and just what they had gotten themselves into when agreeing to go on a coffee date with a so-called "monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
